Outdoor plants receive, on average, approximately twelve hours of sunlight a day in most regions of the world. Depending upon the plant variety, plants can typically live and sustain off of this amount of sunlight, but in order to maximize the plants growth potential, plants may acquire more sunlight. Some people may add chemicals to the soil or to the plants themselves to facilitate growth, but this is not always good for the plants and/or for human consumption in the case of fruit or vegetable plants. Additionally, intruders such as animals can be a common problem in outdoor landscapes if there is no way for the landowner to scare them away and/or prevent them from disturbing the plants. An effective solution to prevent these problems is necessary; instant remote lighting to a field from a Lotus Light device provides a solution.
There is a need for a multifunctional device that can provide solar-generated light to help plants grow, among other things. The present invention resembles a weatherproof ground stake with hinged solar panels on the end of the stake that can fold and unfold. The stake can be placed in the ground and can shine light on plants and other objects, even without sunlight, to help the plant grow. Users can use this multifunctional device in a variety of ways, such as campsite lighting, or as a way to scare off intruders on their land. The multifunctional device can also be used indoors with houseplants. Anyone who wants their plants to grow quickly or needs a convenient lighting device can appreciate the benefits of this invention.